zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
An Qi's Letters
Over the past five years, An Qi has written over five hundred letters to Da Dong. And though he did not reply to any of them, he has been secretly collecting and memorizing them. The total number of letters is above 576. History Over the past five years An Qi had been writing to Da Dong twice every week from the US. There were 573 letters and after Da Dong's battle with Lei Ke Si she wrote a farewell letter (so in total there were 574 letters). In episodes 8 and 9, Da Dong works up the courage to tell An Qi about this hobby, touching her to stay behind in Taiwan instead of returning to America. When she finally returned to US she wrote him a letter that she gave to Xiao Yu and she also wrote to him from the US. She said that she was going to continue writing to him just like before, so it can be assumed that the total amount was more than 576 letters. After An Qi returned to America in episode 14, they returned to this habit in order to forget everything that happened while they were together. Quotes Letter number 37 : Da Dong, this is my first fever in America. It's really painful. : I have such high fever and headache that makes me want to cry. I can't sleep, and there's no one home. At this moment, I don't know who I can turn to. : Guess what I did to make myself feel better. That is by looking at my elementary graduation form, I fell asleep after I looked at it. : In my dreams... Letter number 72 : Da Dong, I've arrived in unfamiliar place again. Unfamiliar people, unfamiliar things, but I thought of everyone around me as you. Then I feel very normal, very happy. '' Letter number 200 : ''Da Dong, this afternoon I bought a strawberry cake, I really wish to share this with you. '' Letter number 302 : ''Da Dong, right now in the USA it's Christmas break. It's such a long vacation. It's been snowing heavily for days, it's all white outside. '' : ''Did you know? Last night I had a dream about you, dreaming that you were outside my door, just like the snowman I made. '' Letter number 308 : ''Da Dong, this summer I went to the beach with my dad, and I took a lot of pictures. '' Letter number 500 : ''Da Dong, these days I really miss Taiwan, and I really, really miss you. Even though I know you've probably already forgotten me. But writing these letters to you is something I can't give up. '' Letter number 574 : ''Da Dong, Lei Ke Si became enemies with you because of me. This had a huge impact on me. At the same time, I have finally woken up '' : ''That's right, I've had a crush on you since I was little. But because of these, all these years it seems I have disregarded everyone around me. My world seems to only have you; nothing else was important. '' : ''This occurred to me after the Lei Ke Si incident. So, Da Dong, I am leaving. I am leaving you to let myself live a new life that belongs to me. '' : ''This letter, is the last letter written to you, and it's the only letter among those that I've written to you to which I wish you wouldn't reply. : ''Da Dong, farewell. '' Letter number 576 : ''Da Dong, I arrived in America. I believe you've read the letter that I told Xiao Yu to give you. '' : ''I know not saying good bye to you is very mean, but can we be the way we were before I wasn't back, okay? : ''This is the first letter from America. You don't have to reply, but I will continue to write. '' An Qi's letter to Xiao Yu In episode 14 An Qi gave a farewell letter that she wrote to Xiao Yu. This was her first and only letter for Xiao Yu. Xiao Yu replied to her on episode 15, which was his first and only letter to her. Xiao Yu's letter : ''An Qi, this is my first time writing a letter to you. It will also be the last time. '' : ''I want to say, I was happy in the days that I was with you. Although this made you become confused between Da Dong and I; but I don't regret it at all. '' : ''I want you to understand that you were the same as me. Both of us know loving someone can be reckless and doesn't need an explanation. Same as you love Da Dong, Da Dong loves you. '' : ''And I will be fine, because these days with you are already enough. And you... I think you're the same. '' See also *Wang Da Dong *Huang An Qi *Ding Xiao Yu Category:Items